


Impossible to Understand

by somethingclever



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, non-graphic mention of potential suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: Art considers what his deputies will understand, when his worries come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but Art's overpowering concern for his deputies' speaks to my heart. Also, that line 'it's a small office, I worry when we change brands of coffee' has inspired more fic, I swear!

Art worried when they changed coffee.

He worried that Kentucky was going to make Raylan go native, that the kindness he'd thought he was extending to his friend will end as a curse.

If that happens, he'll find him, and he won't let his friend go to prison. It'll be quick. Raylan will understand.

He worried that Rachel was going to forget herself and become only the best Deputy Marshal he knows.

If that happens, he'll make up some bogus bullshit and put her on courtrooms until she pulls her head out of her ass and remembers she's a person, too. It'll be hard, but Rachel will understand.

He worried Tim was going to stop being able to drag himself to his feet for another blow, and will join his friends on the other side of the last river.

If that happens, he will...

Art scowled at the desks in the bullpen, folding his arms.

If that happens, he will...

He grabbed his jacket and went to the coffeeshop across the road, burned his tongue on it and blinked past the sting.

If that happens, his mind supplied, you will be the first through the door, and you will lift him from the floor and cover his face. You will hold him, and that will be that. It will be impossible, and Tim will not understand.

If that happens, there is nothing you can do.

Bitterness crept into his throat, and he walked back to the office, slow and tired. They were back at their desks, and Rachel looked up to give him a smile. Raylan's desk had files he recognized as an acquisitions bust and his gaze was bored. Tim glanced up as he passed, registered the coffee in his hand and sighed,

"Damn. Well. Got you a cup, boss." He pointed to a second paper cup on his desk, positioned away from him and proximate to Art's office.

"Thank you, Tim," Art took it from his desk and smiled at him, and Tim, confused, tilted his head.

It made Art grin harder, until Tim's face lit from within and he shook his head, looking down at his keyboard, "It's just coffee," he muttered and Art retired to his office, content in the knowledge that today wasn't going to be that day he worried about.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
